vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Utatane Piko/@comment-52.124.90.77-20181202011327/@comment-53539-20181203125047
All you need to publish vocaloid music is permission, though only if you want to attach a name of the voicebanks character to it. The name and illustrated design belong to the company who made the voicebank, but the voicebank counts as samples that can be used as tools. The issue from the samples only comes if you re-sell them without permission, not from using them. If its a commercial release there is a binding contract which you either pay to use the name/image or you give royalties, sometimes and often both. (Sorry I'm going to us UK currency... £0.03 out of every album for example, doesn't sound a lot but consider how many albums you could sell £0.03 x a million is £30,000. Produce 4 albums a year that do that and you earn £120,000 in a year which is not a bad paycheck consider the average UK earns £13,000a year. £120,000 is enough to get a house on the cheap end of the market right now. successful musicians, have to record albums, do tours, merchandise, etc to earn their pay check every year because the more they do the more they earn. Consider the longest average carer is 10 years... Thats not a lot of time to do everything in. After 10 years you end your carer as your far too old or out of trend and only a handful of the most successful get anywhere, rock icons and pop stars basically. I've explained this before in RL, and people tend to throw Cliff Richard and so fourth who can still sell albums into later life, but thats not the case for the majority of musicians. Sorry I thought I would discuss the situation with royalties while I'm at it because this applies to Vocaloids and is part of the problem Piko faced in 2010-11 when he was released. Not enough people threw money a the Vocaloid and it may have had a dire long term effect. But Sony, is mostly to blame for this, they've got a poor reputation for binding contracts that drain artists for all their worth then they can't escape from) You can get permission from ki/oon themselves or Sony, but studios permission rights vary per condition. Likely Ki/oon. I will note much of Lily's official stuff was done without regards to the Vocaloid as "Lily" existed as a character before a Vocaloid. So its likely your right and there is a rough explaination for the "how". Honestly though, its been years since I looked at Piko's situation with albums and merchandise because for 6 years... Nobody gave a dam about him, soto talk about certain things now sometimes mistakes are made even by those who re-read information such as myself regularly. Consider that it is literally the post V2 retirement era thats brought people out of the works to discuss him. As I said in another comment elsewhere, the problem is back in 2010/11, we had other Vocaloids who were better then him out and he clashed with the Kagamines. Very few Vocaloid Otaku forum'ers even really discussed about him. There just was little interest in him even in the west, so for 6 years... We basically had almost no reason to even look at this pages history section, in reality the last major update was in 2014, if you ignore minor notes and so fourth. There just has been nothing since 2014. This is why I have such a lack of punitiveness towards the whole "give Piko an update!" crowd. In reality we're looking about 2012 when the last major thing happened to Piko the Vocaloid, so... ITs been 6 years of nothing and now its kinda too late to impact much.